


This is my spot

by Graphic_Content



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Blow jobs cure everything!, Blow jobs to cure a bad mood?, Dean and Sexuality, Especially on school property, M/M, Punk Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphic_Content/pseuds/Graphic_Content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was having a bad day, till the new kid Cas started and wouldn't stop winking at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my spot

Dean was already having a shitty day before he set foot inside homeroom. His alarm didn’t go off (or maybe he happened to turn it off without remembering, whatever), Sam began his morning tirade of questions while Dean was still raging about getting up late, so he yelled at Sam and then felt shit about it after, and to top it off he has an after school detention to look forward to. Yeah, the universe had decided today was going to be shit for Dean.

“Class we have a new student, his name is Castiel Novak” – pause as a collective snicker is heard throughout the room – “would you like to say a few things about yourself Castiel?”

“No” said the gravelly voice at the front of the class that latched onto Dean’s eyes and forced him to look up. Instead of the beefy guy Dean expected to have that voice, there was a dishevelled looking punk standing up next to the prim and proper Mrs. Thomas. Jet black hair looked like it had never seen a comb, he had a sleeper piercing through his nose and wore combat boots over black skinny jeans, with a black t-shirt and an opened black button-up over the top. The sleeves were rolled up slightly and on one arm there was some pentagram looking tattoo on his wrist.

The only colour on this boy was his bright blue eyes and heavenly pink lips.

Wait what? Heavenly?

No no, he means girly. Pink, girly, stupid lips. Yeah that’s about right.

“Okay then, well, you can take a seat Castiel” his teacher continued with a stern voice.

Dean watched as Castiel headed towards a chair at the back. He chose to walk down the aisle that would lead him straight past Dean. Dean sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, in what he thought would send a “don’t fuck with me” message. Castiel clearly saw the display, because the corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk while looking at Dean, and as he got closer he winked.

He actually fucking winked. Who the fuck does he think he is? Dean’s face felt hot and his blood boiled. He was not interested in his advances, so he can kindly fuck off to where he came from.

As soon as the bell for first period went off, Dean raced to be first out of the room.

**\------------------------------------------**

“Have you seen the new kid?” she asked around a French fry.

“The freak? Yeah” Dean huffed out a breath, he so wasn’t worth the time to talk about.

“I think he’s kind of hot, I like the bad boys” Jo said wiggling her eyebrows.

Something in Dean’s chest twinged a bit, but he ignored it. He tried pushing those blue eyes winking at him out of his head but it was hard with Jo talking about him. So he changed the subject, much to Jo’s chagrin, earning him a solid eyeroll.

Of course not minutes after they had changed the topic and Dean began to forget about Cast- _whatever_ did said punk decide to walk past their table.

“Ooh there he is” Jo said, looking at someone behind Dean. Naturally Dean turned to look, and when he did, he caught the eye of Cast- _Cas_ and he fucking winked again.

“Oh my God he winked at me” Jo whispered between them. Dean’s face burnt again as he turned around and shoved some food in his mouth, not correcting Jo and definitely not looking her in the eye.

What was wrong with that fucking prick?

**\------------------------------------------**

After lunch Dean had maths, so he skipped it. Let’s face it, skipping wouldn’t make a difference to anyone’s lives. If anything it meant Dean doesn’t have to stress or be humiliated in front of the class, and the teacher can focus on other people. Win-win it seems. So after saying goodbye to Jo at her locker, he went to the back of the science block and climbed the stairs that were on the other side of the fire exit that led to the roof.

No one knew about the accessible roof (except maybe the janitor and principal) so it meant guaranteed privacy whenever Dean wanted. School wasn’t Dean’s forte exactly, he kind of stressed him out completely, so having a place to be alone and clear his head for like half an hour every now and then really helped him cope.

He reached the top of the stairs and almost fell backwards down the metal staircase when he saw the new kid sitting where he sits, smoking a cigarette. When he saw Dean all he did was cross his legs and suck in another lung-full of smoke.

Dean was gobsmacked. So many things were wrong with this picture. He half approached the black-haired teen with fury.

“What the fuck are you doing up here?” he all but spat out. He didn’t even mean for it to sound so venomous, but he was really just that pissed off.

Cas must have noticed this wasn’t going to be friendly encounter, because he sighed and stubbed his cigarette out on the bottom of his boot, before standing up and walking over to Dean.

“I _was_ smoking peacefully” and there was that gravelly voice again. It sounded completely fucked out and made Dean’s mind wander.

“This is my spot, you can’t be here” the words tumbled out of Dean’s mouth before he could stop them. His filter was broken when he was angry and flustered.

“Your _spot_?” He said teasingly. “What do you do here? Do you read poetry and paint the landscape?” he smirked around his words, then let his eyes wander down and up Dean’s body, “Actually, it’s probably more likely you just jerk off up here, rather than being artistic”.

At the mention of jerking off and penises and touching himself, Dean faltered and had to look away for a second. It caused Cas to chuckle lightly and he was so sure he had a blush creeping up his chest.

“What, no one has found your spot before? Is this whole school retarded? It took me all of”- Cas glanced down at his phone- “like 3 hours to find this place”.

By this stage Dean was just over it. All he wanted to do was sit up here peacefully, clear his head, maybe listen to a little music on his phone and chill out. He rubbed a hand down his face and looked towards the sky.

“Listen Cas, I don’t even care, you can sit up here if you want just leave me alone while you do it, alright?”

Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Cas?” well, that was not the response Dean expected.

“Huh?”

“Nothing” he said, as he glanced over the rooftop to his left, looking over the trees and oval.

“You know, it’s not easy starting at a new school” he said quietly, turning his head to look at Dean once again.

“Yeah I know man, I didn’t mean to sound like a dick, just having a bad day”. The words were sincere leaving Dean’s mouth, and yeah he did feel a little bad for yelling at him for being in his _spot_.

They held eye contact for what felt like an incredibly inappropriate amount of time by Dean’s standards. Right as Dean was about to cough uncomfortably or offer up a few more words to fill the silence, Cas moved forward slowly.

Dean knew what Cas was about to do, but for the life of him he couldn’t believe it enough to react. He just watched Cas move with fascination, until he felt his pink lips on his own.

Dean stood stock still, an inner conflict occurring between his apparently new homosexual feelings and his old heterosexual ones. The desire to stay and leave were too strong to pull in any direction, so he landed temporarily on neutral, which was to do nothing. Of course, Cas’ hot tongue sliding along his lips, asking for entry pushed him over into stay, but only just enough for him to open his mouth and close his eyes. 

After minutes of enjoying Cas’ tongue roaming around his mouth, the taste of cigarettes and mint floating between the two, Cas pulled away to catch his breath and Dean’s brain had time to take in the moment. Somehow, without Dean’s conscious knowledge, his hands had found their way to Cas’ hips, while Cas’ sat on Dean’s shoulders, fisting his hair. He could feel Cas’ hipbones and the warmth of his skin and he couldn’t help but wonder what the hell was happening here.

“I’m not gay” all but fell out of his mouth uncontrollably as his brain was trying to piece together what this all meant.

“I don’t care” with a smirk was all he got for his plainly obvious not 100% true revelation.

Cas started pulling away from Dean, and Jesus Christ Dean actually whimpered a little and tried to grab onto his hips a little tighter. A mischievous smile erupted on Cas’ face, and he grabbed Dean’s arms and pulled him further over onto the rooftop, where he was sitting earlier.

When they stopped, Cas moved in towards Dean and whispered against his cheek.

“How about I make your rooftop jerk-off a little more interesting?”

The hot breath tickled Dean’s cheek and a strong shudder went through his body. His cock gave a twitch of anticipation. Cas moved back to kissing Dean, but this time with more enthusiasm and need, and for his part, Dean replied with just as much enthusiasm.

Hands found their way back to their original positions, hips and hair, but after a few minutes of kissing (and moaning), Cas trailed his hands down Dean’s body, finding his belt buckle and zipper. When Dean moaned even louder and thrust his hips forward slightly, Cas laughed against his lips, trailing his fingers over the bulge in his jeans.

And then Cas dropped to his knees, and Dean’s mind went blank for the moment. Cas hadn’t even really touched him yet, and he was already swimming. So when his pants got yanked down and Cas pressed some light, open-mouthed kisses to his rock-hard cock, his damn knees nearly gave way.

When Cas finally pulled his underwear down to his jeans, he licked a stripe up the underside of Dean’s aching cock. Dean hissed loudly and he felt his orgasm begin to pool in the bottom of his stomach, and it was so embarrassing how close he already was.

“Jesus, Cas…” he moaned. He heard a chuckle from down below.

Cas enveloped the head of Dean’s cock and slowly, so slowly, moved his mouth as far down the shaft as he could, his tongue swirling around the underside. It took so much willpower not to come right then and there, simply for the fear of being fucking humiliated in front of this fucking gorgeous boy on his knees with his cock in his mouth.

Cas continued pumping his mouth up and down, while simultaneously twisting his hand on the lower half that he couldn’t fit into his mouth. This was, hands down, the best blow job he had ever had. Dean was just thankful he’d managed to control his impending orgasm for the moment, feeling it sit restlessly in his groin.

A minute or two passed by when Dean decided he would risk looking down. His hand had been pulling at Cas’ hair the whole time, and when he looked down he accidentally pulled his hand back a little, making Cas move his head back enough to look up. Dean caught sight of those beautiful blue eyes, and any hope of holding on any longer was lost, because right at that moment Cas had moved his free hand under to massage Dean’s balls.

He felt like he had exploded, everything went black, he heard only white noise in his ears, but could still feel Cas’ hot mouth around his cock. The thought of Cas swallowing heightened his orgasm and he bit down on his hand, preventing himself from alerting the entire school of his mind-blowing blowjob at the hand (and mouth) of a guy.

Dean wasn’t sure how long he was with the fairies, but when he came back down to Earth, Cas was cleaning him off with his tongue and pulling his underwear and pants back up. He stood to face Dean and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Dean thought to pull away, knowing some of his own come was probably still in his mouth, but didn’t because fuck it kind of turned him on. And he really didn’t care to wonder how he went from being straight to not straight over night.

Cas gave him a smile when he pulled away from his lips, and Dean just stood there admiring this boy. Cas began to walk away when Dean remembered he hadn’t gotten off yet, and if the large bulge in the front of his pants was anything to go by, he really wanted to.

“Wait, Cas, what about you?”

“Don’t worry, you’re not gay, remember?” Cas said with a smirk as he continued walking towards the staircase. As he descended, he looked back over to Dean and threw him another wink.


End file.
